duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Invincible Spells
|-|Invincible Aura= |-|Invincible Technology= |-|Invincible Abyss= |-|Invincible Cataclysm= |-|Invincible Unity= The Invincible Spells are supposed to be the true power of the 5 civilization's capitals, but in reality they are all pretty crap when they were first released, and even when now they were only used in spell casting fun decks. Story The Invincible spells all depict the greatest potential of each civilizations capital. In the artwork of Invincible Aura, it is shown that the light capital, Silver glory, was attacked by masses of fire forces. However, a last defense barrier appeared and blocked the fire offense's attack, forcing them to retire. In the artwork of Invincible Technology, the Akashic Database was shown, and Emperor Quazla would use it to develop a doomsday device that will awaken the Dragons. In the artwork of Invincible Abyss, the Devil Spirit Palace was shown, and all who are not darkness who dares enter it will get their souls stolen, never to live again. In the artwork of Invincible Cataclysm, the Volcano Fortress Val is attacked by the Light Civilization, but the Dragonoids and Humans used their greatest technique to awaken it and the lava that comes out destroys the light forces, forcing them to retreat. In the Artwork of Invincible Unity, the unrelenting invasions of Water and Darkness had unified all of the nature forces, regardless if they are the tiny snow faerie, to the massive giant, and they gathered under the largest world tree in their civilization and asked it to give them its power, which it did and now the Nature civilization creatures have the power to take care of many opposing forces with one creature, and when many of them gather, the opposing forces were all awestruck and can only run for their lives. Card Explanation Unfortunately, the Invincible Spells, despite their grand name, are either junk cards or fun deck material (Generally in spell-casting decks). This is because that they have a hefty cost of 13 and have no way to cost trample themselves (Typical ancient designer logic). And most of the time, the effects aren't even worth the extreme costs! Invincible Aura Possibly the worst of the invincible spells. Borderline total junk. Anyway, when you waste 13 mana onto this spell, all you will get is 3 Shields! By the time you will need 13 mana to get 3 shields means that you are going to lose anyway and against rush (Where you will need the shield adding the most) this is literally out of the question. And if your opponent wants to, he can break all of them in an instant and go for a one-shot, leaving your 13 mana to waste. The good side is if it was given shield trigger or casted by Codefight Agatha Hercule, it can become a highly effective shield replenishment, but often if you run these type of stuff, you are better off running something that can win you the game. If you want that many shields, just run Miracle Star, Revolutionary Heaven King and spam a bunch of commands which will give you 3 shields at best and 4 shields most. Also this card is a typical ancient designer logic card because shield adding is obviously worth a lot in their logic. Now i hope they will no longer run using this logic anymore. This is DEFINITELY NOT COST 13 and i guess it's as best around cost 6 or 7. As an additional note, some copies of this card were actually misprinted with a Rare symbol instead of a Very Rare one in the Japanese game. Invincible Technology The second member was just as worse, or even worse than the Aura; By paying 13 mana, you search any number of cards in your deck then put it into your hand. But if you would have 13 mana, would you even need that many cards in your hand? By the way, a can discard them all for slightly over half that price. This is as best 6 to 7 mana too. However in Dragon Saga it can actually be used with Q.E.D., Dragon Element King and replenish your hand greatly, and it also works well with Unidentified which allows it to put all of the creatures in your deck and devastate the opponent easily. However, Q.E.D. is still difficult to dragsolution, so it is only limited to fun decks. Additionally for fun, the player can try to use to cast this spell, then put his deck into his hand using this spell, making a (self) 1-turn kill. This is now hard as Cosmic Darts is now restricted. Invincible Abyss This is the better of the invincible spells, but it's still fun deck limited. With this spell, you get to destroy all opposing creatures in one go! But then there's Apocalypse Day which can do similar stuff and costed only 6. However, casting it with Kiriko Cubic, First Model Dragon Emperor will merit you mass destruction, and so does Thunder Moon, the Enlightened too. And since it's darkness Romanov Zeta Wizard, The Demon Awakened can cast it easily. The problem is it's still difficult to send these creatures out and it is better off to use various other destruction effects. This is at best 9 and at worst 11. Invincible Cataclysm Now this spell is the best among the Invincible Spells since it actually does something useful. When you cast it, you put 3 opposing shields into the graveyard, and thus shield triggers and shield savers can't be used here. But it STILL costs 13, so what do you do? Cast it with Thunder Moon or Kiriko Cubic of course. And unlike Tyranno Link Nova it does not allow shield triggers to be used, and unlike Galaxy Shot - HELL, it is not reliant on the opposing creatures, so it does have some uniquity going with it. Anyway, this is at best cost 7 to cost 8. Invincible Unity Unfortunately, this is only next to Aura in terms of terribad. When you waste 13 mana on this spell, all of your creatures get +8000 power and Triple Breaker, which sounds great, until you realized that power and broke shields isn't the first thing that matters on a card. And it only gives Triple Breaker (NOT Break an additional 3 shields! I warn you.) so it does nothing to triple breakers and quattro breakers. And now there's the 6 mana which gives lower boosts, but it actually adds broke shields and gave your creatures some resistance to blocking and removal, so there's no point to use Invincible Unity. This is at best cost 7 and at worst cost 9, and only if it added 3 shields broke instead of only giving triple breaker. Category:Metagame Status:Junk Card Category:Metagame Status:Fun Deck Category:Spell